bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Trixie Clone Base
The Trixie Clone Base is located east of Wayne Manor deep in the nearby forest. Located underground the only part of the base above ground is an overgrown stone tower that sits alone in a clearing. The Base itself has existed in three variations since it's first appearance. Original Trixie Clone Base The First variation of the Trixie Clone Base was built on top of the remains of The Factory (The birthplace of all Trixie Clones), after it had been destroyed. The base was build buy Trixie Clones Number 4, 5, and 8 and it stood as a safe haven for any wandering or lost Trixie Clones that survived the destruction of The Factory. While most of the "numbered" Trixie Clones never returned during this time, hundreds of Zero Clones returned to the location and were accepted into the base. As time passed and Number 5's iron hoof on regulating the base the Zero Clones grew restless and staged a rebellion against their Numbered Clone Leaders. At the end of this rebellion, another rift was opened from within the heart of the base itself, sucking in the Rebel Leader and her three closest Zero Clone friends. Thus ended the first Trixie Clone Base ripped to shreds and pulled into another dimension. Second Trixie Clone Base During the Zero Clone Rebellion, Number 4 had left the base, and erased her memories so as to disconnect herself from 5, believing her to be the reason the rebellion ever happened. Begrudgingly, most of the Zero Clones returned to live at the rebuilt base. This time it was solely constructed by Number 5 herself. Rather than the confusing Rubix Cube setup the first one had, she stuck with a more simple layout, providing an area just for the Zero Clones to do as they wanted. As a way of apologizing for their mistreatment. Unfortunately as Number 8 began spending more time at Wayne Manor, Number 5 became restless. As she watched over 8 from afar with the company of three Zero Clones (The recovered close friends of rebel leader). When the evil clone DNA kicked in one of these Zero Clones (AppleZero), she rose up another rebellion and eventually it ended in the destruction of the base via self destruction sequence being activated. Third Trixie Clone Base This is the current variation of the Trixie Clone Base. Upon the destruction of the last base, it was discovered that a vault had sat underneath the location the entire time. Deep underground it had remained undisturbed. Number 5 then built a small base around the entrance to the vault, along with another stone tower on top of the main entrance. The vault itself had a number on it's front at some point, but it has long since been worn away leaving behind only the number 0. The Vault was opened up and used to house all Zero Clones, who renamed the vault City Zero. This base was very different from the past two with it's incredibly powerful magic shield that acted as a filter. Anything with Trixie DNA was permitted to pass through without issue. Otherwise they were blocked from proceeding. Various other defenses were put in place when Number 5 decided the best decision was to leave the base. Upon her departure the base was placed on lockdown and disconnected themselves from the outside world, other than the occasional Trixie Clone passing through. Waiting for the time 5 would return. Category:Locations Category:Trixie Clones